I'll Go Wherever You Will Go
by Night Dragon9
Summary: This fic is placed sometime after the battle of Farthen Dur.It goes to the song Wherever you will go by The Calling 1 of my fave songs. Murtagh and Eragon might be slightly be OOC idk tho.Have fun reading!


Disclaimer: I don't own the song Wherever You Will Go, The Calling does nor do I own Eragon or Murtagh

Rating: T

Paring: Eragon/Murtagh

Warnings: This is Eragon/Murtagh Slash and Incest.If you feel uncomfortable about either then you know to click the back button now.

A/n 1: This is my first time writing this type of fanfic.I'm not a great writer so plz No Flames! They are both immature and annoying.

A/n 2 : You should check out Bookbaby's In Dreams, it's great and sis TheShadowCat12's fics 2. Constructive Critism are welcome!

_**So Lately I've been wonderin **_

_**Who will be there to take my place**_

_**When I'm gone you'll need love**_

_**To light the shadows on your face**_

It had been sevral weeks sine Murtagh had feelings for the blond haried Rider.He had to let him know

how he felt.

_**If a great wave shall fall**_

_**And fall upon us all**_

_**And between the sand and stone **_

_**Could you make it on your own**_

How? He wondered.If he told Eragon their friendship would diminsh surely.If he didn't though, it felt

like he would burst from all the pent upi emotions.

_**If I could then I would **_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high**_

_**Or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

Little did he know Eragon was wondering the same thing._Murtagh do you feel the same?_he wondered.

But then he remembered liking another man was wrong.He couldn't take it any longer.

_**So maybe I'll find out **_

_**A way to make it back someday**_

_**To watch you**_

_**To guide you**_

_**Through the darkest of your days**_

"Umm M-Murtagh." Eragon asked.

"Yes?"

"I...I uh...it's nothing,nevermind." he stammered.

"Eragon what is it? You can tell me anything." Murtagh's eyes were filled with concern and worry.

"I can't." he said sadly

_**If a great wave shall fall**_

_**It would fall upon us all**_

_**Well then I hope there's someone**_

_**Out there who can bring me back to you**_

"Yes you can."

"I...umm...uh." Eragon's voice trembled as he stared into Murtagh's eyes." I lo-love...y-you Mur-Murtagh!"

Eragon shouted his eyes filling with tears.

_**If I could then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high**_

_**Or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

Murtagh couldn't belive what he had just heard! He felt so happy.Finally his feelings for Eragon could be revealed.

"Y...You do?" he asked.

"Yes. For sometime now.I-I just didn't know how to tell you." he finished,a bit nervous.

"Good because I do to."

Eragon kissed Murtagh and Murtagh grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close.

"I'll go wherever you will go,Eragon." Murtagh whispered into Eragon's ear.

Eventually they went into the surrounding forrest and weren't seen for a very long time after that.

**The Calling- Wherever You Will Go**

**So lately I've been wonderin**

**Who will be there to take my place**

**When i'm gone you'll need love**

**To light the shadows on your face**

**If a great wave shall fall **

**It would fall upon us all**

**And between the sand and stone**

**Could you make it on your own**

**If I could then I would**

**I'll Go wherever you will go**

**Way up high**

**Or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**And maybe i'll find out**

**A way to make it back someday**

**To watch you **

**To guide you**

**Through the darkest of your days**

**If a great wave shall fall**

**It would fall upon us all**

**Well then I hope theres someone**

**Out there who can bring me back to you**

**If I could then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high**

**Or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Runaway with my heart**

**Runaway with my hope**

**Runaway with my love**

**I know now **

**Just quite how **

**My life and love might still go on**

**In your heart**

**In your mind**

**I'll stay with you**

**For all of time**

**If I could then I would **

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high**

**Or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**If I could turn back time**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**If I could make you mine**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**I'll go wherever you will go**


End file.
